1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a backflash interrupter device for in-line placement in a run of pipe, duct, or the like for preventing a pressure wave and any subsequent flame front traveling along the run from passing beyond the device. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an apparatus having structure for venting the pipe run in the event of excess pressure in order to interrupt the progress of a pressure wave any subsequent flame front traveling therealong thereby preventing consequent damage to equipment connected to the run.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Flammable or explosive materials in the form of vapors or fluidized particles, for example, are often conveyed by runs of pipe, duct, or the like which may interconnect various pieces of equipment If ignition of the material occurs, a pressure wave and potentially subsequent flame front may spread by way of the interconnecting pipes or duct work to other pieces of equipment, thereby magnifying the risk of injury to personnel or equipment damage. In view of this problem, pieces of equipment handling explosive or flammable material are often equipped with relief valves, relief vents, rupture discs, relief panels, and so forth which require that the equipment be designed with these features, or provided with such as a retrofit.
These prior art solutions, if properly designed, can effectively limit the damage to a particular piece of equipment but are not designed or intended to protect the pipeline or duct work itself, or to prevent passage of the pressure wave or flame front through the run of pipe or duct. That is to say, the prior art devices are designed to protect the specific pieces of equipment to which they are attached, but are not designed to protect the pipeline or duct work or prevent spread of the ignition effects therethrough.